Pensées vaganbondes
by Captain-Nisaka
Summary: Lors du baiser entre Steve et Sharon, les pensées de Bucky se brouillent. Il pense à Steve, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent. Quel futur peut-il avoir après tout ce qu'il a fait ?


_Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction comme ça. Elle est courte, très courte mais elle se suffit à elle-même (vous allez comprendre vite pourquoi)._

 _C'est un POV Bucky qui se situe, comme vous l'aurez comprit, dans Civil War au moment du baiser entre Steve et Sharon._

 _C'est assez dramatique, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire des drames (je suis plutôt du genre fluff). Cependant, j'avais besoin d'écrire cette fic car c'est un sentiment que j'ai ressenti (où que j'ai pu ressentir) quand j'ai vu Civil War et particulièrement cette scène (surtout dans ma tête enfaite).  
_

 _Comme toujours, fermé les yeux sur les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais je suis toujours autant fâché avec l'orthographe._

* * *

Steve embrassait langoureusement sa partenaire qui lui rappelait étrangement Peggy Carter.

Bucky avait le cœur serrait de voir ça, tous ces souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement revenus mais il avait bien une chose qu'il lui était réapparu c'est les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami.

A l'époque où tout aller encore bien pour eux, il avait décidé d'enfouir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami tout au fond de son cœur. Pour essayait de l'oublié, il passait son temps à filtrer avec des filles.

Le Steve d'autrefois n'attirait pas les regards amoureux donc le brun n'avait jamais eu à être jaloux ou à souffrir. Il connaissait un nouveau sentiment actuellement et c'était désagréable au possible.

Sam devant lui avait l'air heureux pour son ami, il fallait qu'il fasse de même. Il afficha le sourire le plus grand qu'il put mais il était si factice qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait paraître crédible une seule seconde.

Après que le blond est finit de l'embrasser, il récupéra ce qu'il devait prendre et rentra dans la voiture. Il semblait gêné, surtout que Sam n'hésita pas à le taquiner sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bucky, lui, derrière essayait de conservé son image mais il était profondément blessé. Son ami avait refait sa vie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout il n'était que son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Il l'avait sauvé du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé car il tenait à lui. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, c'est tout.

Il baissa la tête, son regard était vide. Au moins quand il ne souvenait de rien, il ne souffrait pas. Tout lui revenait, ses sourires, ses gestes, ses regards. Ce qu'il ressentait été incroyablement fort. Comment il avait pu retenir, ses souvenirs étaient revenus depuis peu pourtant ils les pesaient terriblement. Il n'allait jamais tenir à être si près du blond.

Pourquoi avait-il survécu à la chute du train. Il aurait du mourir ce jour là, c'était parfait. Steve aurait garder un bon souvenir de lui, pas une apparence si pitoyable. Il se sentait misérable. Il aurait aimé ne se souvenir de rien. Il veut tout oublié de nouveau. Les cicatrices étaient nombreuses aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

En descendant de la voiture il jeta un coup d'œil à Steve qui lui tendis un merveilleux sourire. Le cœur de Bucky se réchauffa un peu, seulement un peu. Il lui rendit son sourire, tout du moins il essaya, son cœur lui ne souriait pas.

Il n'avait pas de futur, il était un criminel rechercher, il avait tué énormément de gens, Steve était entouré de gens bienveillant, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Il serra si fort son poing en pensa ça qu'il avait l'impression de se briser la main.

Dès que Steve avait détourné le regard, les yeux de Bucky étaient redevenu noir, un noir des plus sombre et triste.

Quand la bataille entre Steve et Iron man serait fini, il partirait, loin, de tout ce qu'il connaissait, loin de Steve. Loin de tout, dans un autre monde. Il était déterminé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Steve l'appela et il avança, il lui sourit. Cette fois c'était un vrai sourire, un beau sourire comme il n'en avait fait mais ça serait le dernier.

\- Allons y ! Cria Steve.

Les autres lui répondirent en cœur et ils se dirigèrent vers l'équipe adverse. Bucky souria de toutes ses dents et cogna ses poings. C'était son combat final et il remporterait pour Steve car il lui devait tout.

\- Pour Steve, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Et sûr ces mots, il fonça en courant sur l'ennemi face à lui.


End file.
